


Advice

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Colin Jost
Kudos: 27





	Advice

Colin woke up, rolling over to face Scarlett in bed. He kissed her on the cheek before he got up, padding to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

As he was heading back to their bedroom, he heard crying coming from Rose’s bedroom.

He walked over to the room, knocking on the door before gently opening the door.

“Hey Rosie, what’s wrong?” Colin asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

She wiped her eyes before snuggling against Colin’s side. “I don’t wanna go to Daddy’s house tomorrow. I wanna stay here with you and Mommy.”

He sighed. “I know you do honey, and trust me so do your mom and I. But, believe it or not, you’re lucky. Some kids don’t have anyone who loves them, and you have me, your mom, and your dad. Your mom’s just being nice, like when you have to share your toys with your friends. Plus, your dad just wants to spend time with you. He loves you, because your funny, smart, and awesome. So, get some beauty sleep so that you’ll be ready for your fun day tomorrow, okay?”

He started to get up from her bed, but she whined, grabbing his faded Harvard shirt. “Wait, Daddy stay.”

He looked at her, shocked. That was the first time she had called him that. He nodded. “Of course honey. I’ll be right here.”

She smiled sleepily at him and crawled into his lap to get more comfortable laying her head on his chest. He leaned against the wall, his eyes sliding shut.

He woke up a few hours later to the sound of a camera shutter. He looked over at the door to see Scarlett taking a picture, grinning at him.

“Morning, bee.” She smiled at him.

“Mornin darlin.” He replied, looking down at the stirring girl in his arms.

“Hey Mommy.” Rose said, rubbing her eyes.

“Hey baby. You ready to go to Daddy’s house?”

She shook her head. “I wanna stay.”

Colin sighed, rubbing her arm. “I know honey, but remember what we said?”

“Yeah. I’m lucky that Daddy and Mommy and you all love me, because some kids don’t get that.”

“And?” Colin prompted.

“And Mommy has to let me go with him because she’s nice.”

“And?”

“And Daddy just wants to spend time with me because he loves me.”

“Because?”

“Because I’m smart, funny, and awesome.”

“That’s right. So, let’s get you dressed, hm?” Rose nodded, getting out of Colin’s lap to get dressed.

Scarlett looked at Colin with a look of affection. “You told her all of that?”

Colin nodded. “Of course. Sometimes kids just need to hear the truth, Scarlett.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks.” 

He stood up and walked over to her, kissing her lightly before giving her a hug. “Of course. Anything for my girls.”


End file.
